You won't ever feel a thing
by Brainbean
Summary: Vivi is worried about what will happen when they fight sir crocodile.   Songfic to 'you won't feel a thing' by the script  rated T for suggested violence and a kiss


**You won't feel a thing**

**A luffy and Vivi story**

**disclaimer; i don't own one piece. I also don't own the song. "you won't feel a thing" is by 'the script'.**

Vivi buried her head in her hands and cried.

"i don't want you guys to get hurt for me" she sobbed.

"Vivi" Luffy put an arm around her shoulder "you're our friend and I don't want you to cry anymore"

the two of them sat alone on the deck of the Going-Merry. It was dark but the half-moon provided them enough light and Luffy could see the tears trickling down Vivi's face. She didn't want them to get hurt, but her pain hurt him more than anything else he had ever been through.

"we will win, Vivi" he said

Vivi looked up at his confident and smiling face. His carefree nature always made her feel better.

Vivi

_**I've been kicked right down**_

_**I've been spat in the face**_

_**I've been pulled, weighed down**_

_**To the lowest place**_

_**I've been lied to, shamed**_

_**I have been disgraced**_

_**Been ex-communicated from every holy placeI've been beat up and robbed**_

_**I've been left for dead**_

_**For the way I look **_

_**For the things I said**_

Luffy took her hand

"never again" he said

Luffy

_**When trouble thinks it's found us**_

_**The world falls down around us **_

_**I promise baby you won't ever**_

_**You won't ever feel a thing**_

_**Cause I will take it on the chin**_

_**for you**_

_**So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin**_

_**I promise you won't feel a thing**_

_**Cause everything the world could throw**_

_**I'll stand in front. I'll take the blow for you.**_

_**For you.**_

Vivi leaned in and put her head on luffy's shoulder, closing her eyes against the fresh tears that spilled out. He put an arm around her shoulder when she shivered

Vivi

_**I've been cleared on the street**_

_**I've been left in the cold**_

_**Had my dreams held up**_

_**Had them shot full of holes**_

_**I've been laughed at, burnt, beat and butt of the joke**_

_**I've been lit up in flames**_

_**I have gone down in smoke**_

_**I've been stabbed in the back**_

_**While they promised the earth**_

_**Tried to keep my head high**_

_**For all I am worth**_

"i won't let that happen to you ever again, Vivi" Luffy said "you are the most remarkable princess i have ever met but you shouldn't have to be a soldier too."

vivi 

_**Outside our double glazing**_

_**I know a war is raging**_

_**I promise baby you won't ever**_

_**You won't ever feel a thing**_

_**Cause I will take it on the chin**_

_**for you**_

_**So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin**_

_**I promise you won't feel a thing**_

_**Cause everything the world could throw**_

_**I'll stand in front. I'll take the blow for you.**_

_**For you.**_

"Just promise me you won't get hurt" Said Vivi "i don't know what i would do if you got hurt"

"i won't die" Luffy promised "but if i do, just know that it was all for you"

_**And if I fall here**_

_**At least you know my dear that I would die for you**_

_**Promise you won't ever feel a thing**_

"if i die" Luffy continued "promise you won't give up. You hav spent two years fighting for this. Don't give up when it matters the most"

_**And if I fall here**_

_**At least you know my dear that I would die for you**_

_**Promise you won't ever feel a thing**_

_**Cause I will take it on the chin**_

_**for you**_

_**So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin**_

_**I promise you won't feel a thing**_

_**Cause everything the world could throw**_

_**I'll stand in front. I'll take the blow for you.**_

_**For you.**_

_**Yeah everything the world could throw**_

_**I'll take the sticks, I'll take the stones for you**_

Vivi lifted her head from Luffy's shoulder.

"i know you will" she said. She hugged him feircly and when she pulled back, she kissed his cheek.

Vivi stood and moved towards the cabin door.

"vivi wait." Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed her hand, leading her back to him. He brought her close and lightly brushed her lips with his. She smiled and kissed him back.

_**For you**_

Luffy said

**Ok, honest opinions wanted pleeease!**


End file.
